Due to their availability and characteristics, wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polymers are desirably used in the formation of laminate articles. However, the use of these polymers therefor has been hindered by their poor adhesion properties to other laminate forming materials. The adhesion of glass, ceramic, polymeric and metallic layers to wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polymers has required the application of binders, heat and compression to the interfacial surfaces of the layers.